villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ya Zhen
Ya Zhen is an evil demon from the video game Jade Empire. He is a Toad Demon bound to Wild Flower's body to balance out the good demon Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian. He can appear as one of the player character's followers and possibly as an evil replacement to Chai Ka. He was voiced by Gord Marriott. Biography When the deceased girl Wild Flower was resurrected to serve as the anchor of Chai Ka, Ya Zhen was bound to her as well. This was because he was needed as the balancing force to the Heavenly Gate Guardian in accordance to the laws of the Heaven. By using the girl, both demons are able to momentarily channel themselves to the mortal realm. They can also talk through her, with her eyes turning blue when Chai Ka speaks, and red when Ya Zhen speaks. Ya Zhen hates being bound to Wild Flower and often fights with Chai Ka over control. Wild Flower doesn't like at all the cruel Ya Zhen whom she refers to as "the Other", siding with Chai Ka who prevents the Toad Demon from harming her. Ya Zhen appears only if the player talks with Wild Flower before the arrival to the Imperial City. By that time, she tells of the existence of "the Other" who harms her. When she's first spoken to in the Imperial City, Ya Zhen forcibly takes control from Chai Ka to speak with the player, revealing that the evil energies of the capital have strengthened him. He later makes an offer to the player: if they help him in taking control over Wild Flower's body from Chai Ka fully, Ya Zhen will serve them for the rest of the player's mortal life. At this point, Chai Ka and Ya Zhen serve as separate followers. If the player hasn't decided between Chai Ka and Ya Zhen by the time the Imperial Palace is first entered, the more powerful evil energies present prompt Ya Zhen to attempt his ultimate takeover. The player must enter Wild Flower's mind and decide whether to help Chai Ka or Ya Zhen. If they side with Chai Ka, Ya Zhen is weakened to the point that he cannot extend his influence to the mortal realm or harm Wild Flower anymore. If Chai Ka's defeated, Ya Zhen assumes full control over Wild Flower's body and tortures her mind for her past resistance. He keeps his pledge and serves the player for the remainder of the game. If the Open Palm ending occurs, Ya Zhen serves the player for the rest of their mortal life, intending to move to other plans afterwards. If the Closed Fist ending occurs and the player becomes a god, Ya Zhen serves them proudly, patiently binding his time to move to greater plans. Personality Ya Zhen is a vile and selfish demon who makes no effort to hide his evil nature. Unlike his good counterpart Chai Ka, he cares nothing for their anchor Wild Flower or the heavenly orders. He desires freedom to do as he pleases and for that end, he's willing to offer his servitude to the player. As an immortal creature, he can be patient when he wants to be, saying that doing odd jobs for a few decades in the player's name would be worth his freedom. He also freely admits that he disdains mortals, but is willing to work with them for his own ends. While conniving, Ya Zhen speaks very bluntly and always with a sense of mild condescension. He has a wry sense of humor, and unlike Chai Ka, he doesn't use the language of Tho Fan. Ya Zhen appreciates acts of cruelty, expressing approval in some of the more depraved acts of the player's enemies, like the Lotus Assassins. Though he knows that the Lotus Inquisitor wouldn't want the player to pass his test by killing Judge Fang, the Toad Demon opts for it anyway. He also admits that while Sagacious Zu sneaking into the Assassins' fortress before the player doesn't necessarily make him an enemy, the Toad Demon would kill him just to be certain. He's fascinated by what the Sun brothers have done to the Water Dragon's body, admiring their willingness to desecrate a celestial being in their ambition. If the player follows the same path to become a god, Ya Zhen is proud to serve them, yet patiently binds his time for his own turn to shine. Powers and Abilities As a Toad Demon, Ya Zhen has the strength, resilience and toxicity of his species. He demonstrates the same powers as his counterpart Chai Ka. When not fighting, he supports the player by recovering their health. Through Wild Flower, he can communicate and physically manifest himself in the physical world for short periods of time. He can also sense energies and powerful entities in the surrounding environment. He becomes more powerful by drawing energy from the evil he can sense around him. Like other demons, he's immune to the support and magic styles. Trivia *Like Xiao Fung from Jackie Chan Adventures, Ya Zhen is an Asian demon with an amphibian appearance and who desires freedom. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice